


Top Five

by Siriuslydepraved



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Egg Laying, Feminisation, Knotting, Light BDSM, M/M, Micropenis, Object Insertion, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex while shifted, Splorch, Verbal Humiliation, Werewolves look like actual werewolves, Xeno, anal stretching, fantasising, like in Van Helsing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriuslydepraved/pseuds/Siriuslydepraved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek 'borrows' Stiles' computer while he's at school and stumbles across his porn stash. Curious, he looks through the folders and finds one marked Top Five and makes a copy. He's shocked to learn what Stiles is into but it doesn't stop him from making Stiles' dirty little fantasies come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

Derek pushed the window up silently, careful not to wake the sleeping sheriff. It was probably the stupidest idea he'd had to date, breaking into the bedroom of the Sheriff's underaged son, but he didn't really have much of a choice. He needed the translated bestiary that Stiles had been working on. Slipping inside, he paused, listening for the eldest Stilinski's steady breathing. Still asleep. 

He crept over to the desk, stepping over socks and shoes and wrappers as he went. The boy really needed to clean his room. Although, if he was honest, he didn't really mind the smell. It was pure Stiles, the scent of grass and sweat and horny teenager and that unique...something that Derek couldn't place but also couldn't get enough of. 

He pushed aside the papers littering the desk and opened the laptop. It was password protected but thankfully Derek's habit of lurking around the boy's window - something he would feverishly deny - had come in handy one night when he spotted Stiles putting it in. With quick fingers - he wasn't a technophobe thank you very much - he logged on and booted up. 

It took only a few seconds for the screen to light up and an image of Scott and Stiles as kids appeared. Derek couldn't stop the small smile that automatically light up his face at the stupid faces the boys were pulling. The picture was old, both kids a lot younger than they were now, and he could clearly see the youth in their eyes, the carefree childhood freedom that they didn't have now. 

He ran his finger across the touch pad, moving the small white arrow across the screen. He wasn't sure what Stiles would have labelled the bestiary as but he assumed the boy wasn't stupid enough to use its real description - though it was Stiles. He clicked on a few folders, finding homework and random notes but nothing hinting at what he needed. But then a folder marked with numbers caught his eye. 

It wasn't the numbers that made him curious, it was that the folder was hidden within a number of other folders. Buried behind useless facts and notes. Surely that was the folder he needed. Why else would Stiles bury it? 

So he opened it.

It wasn't the bestiary.

Derek's eyebrows shot up to his hairline in astonishment as video file after video file filled the page. And kept going. Among the files were more folders, some numbered, some with names like breeding and watersports. 

He'd found Stiles's porn stash. 

Typical that the little nerd would have online clips rather than regular films and magazines. 

Curiously, he opened one of the videos, scrambling to turn down the volume when the silent room was suddenly filled with moaning and grunts. With his heart in his throat, he cocked an ear in the direction of the Sheriff's room, grateful when the man merely grunted before rolling over, continuing with his slumber. He turned his attention back to the screen and his jaw dropped. It was a clip of a man, young and slender, fisting himself.

His twisted mind immediately thought of Stiles. Conjuring him to replace the pale boy in screen. It might have been the short, shaggy brown hair or the the random freckles littering the man's shoulder. It might have been the smooth pale skin, so closely resembling Stiles', perfect for marking and bruising. Or it could have just been Derek's desire for the teen, to see him wrecked and sobbing, eyes dilated in arousal, pink lips puffy from his teeth and face flush.

Whatever had caused it didn't really matter because once the image was there, he couldn't shake it, couldn't watch the clip without imagining re-enacting it with Stiles as the star.

He bet the boy would quiver in anticipation, head resting on the duvet, long thighs shaking as he presented himself, ass high and round for Derek to see, to watch as he slowly inserted one of those sinfully long fingers inside his tight channel. 

He'd pump it slowly, the lube glistening beneath the light as his finger glided smoothly past that little ring of muscle. He'd jerk and moan, his cock twitching for attention beneath him, leaking juices across the bed. A second finger would be added, thrust forcefully in as Stiles lost his patience. It would take Derek reminding him, commanding he slow down, for the teen to concentrate. 

In and out, twisting and turning as his hole was forced open, winking obscenely whenever Stiles's finger slipped out. He'd moan Derek's name, still coherent enough to speak and Derek would stroke a hand across his flank, unable to resist feeling that flushed skin beneath his fingertips, warm and damp. He'd soothe the boy with rumbled praise, telling how good he was, how perfect. 

By the time the third finger was added, Stiles would be a whimpering mess. His ass fuller than it's ever been, stretched around his digits, his knuckles scraping over the sensitive rim. He'd be red there, puffy and swollen from the friction and Derek would have to hold himself back from tasting him. He'd want to feel that velvet channel on his tongue, feel him clamp down around it as Stiles spasmed, close to orgasm but unable to reach it. 

He'd beg so prettily for it too, whimpered half gasps that would punch out of him with every thrust. His voice hoarse and guttural, clogged with tears as he struggled to reach that sweet spot inside himself, unable to give it enough attention. 

The fourth finger would make him pant, would make his body arch beautifully as he opened himself wide. Derek would watch, his own hard cock straining as the teen pushed back, fucking his fingers like a shameless slut. The room would be filled with the sounds of the lube, squelching dirtily.

But the fifth finger would be the hardest, the trickiest to get in. The angle would make it difficult as it was, but the boy's constant moving, unable to keep still, would ensure that it kept slipping out. Stiles would cry out in dismay, needing the help, needing to feel the burn as his rim stretched around the thickest part of his hand. He'd beg Derek to help him, crying about how much he needed it, needed to be full. And Derek would help. He'd force the digit in, controlling Stiles' hand as it pushed past the resisting muscle. He'd groan as Stiles' hole swallowed first the fingers, then the palm, all the way to the wrist. He wouldn't be able to stop himself from pulling it back out just see it again. To see the way Stiles opened for it, greedily, hungrily. 

Stiles would be biting the covers by now, choking back those beautiful sounds. His hand would move slowly, pressing in as far as he could reach, making him shudder as his prostate was rubbed raw with every pass. His cock would be leaking, dribbling freely, swaying with the rocking motion of his body. It would be angry and red, his balls full and hanging between his spread thighs. Derek wouldn't stop himself from leaning down and swiping his tongue across them, suckling the sensitive sacks. 

And Stiles would cum. Crying out as his body tensed, shooting rope after rope across the bed. The scent of it, thick and heavy would clog Derek's nose, making his own balls draw close and he'd have to squeeze the base of his shaft to stop himself from blowing his load at the sight. 

Once Stiles had finished, his body limp and covered in a sheen of sweat, he'd pull the boys hand free, admiring the way his hole gaped. It would be so wide now, letting Derek see all the way inside him, letting him slot three of his own fingers inside without resistance to feel the velvet channel, hot and soft against the pads of his fingers. Derek would stroke himself, bringing the head up to the gaping entrance, aiming deep as he tugged his shaft furiously. His cock would stiffen that little bit further, his balls tingling as his orgasm approached and with a howl, he'd shoot his seed inside of Stiles, marking him. Claiming him. Coating his insides with Derek's essence. 

Their scents would mingle in the room, a blend of him and Stiles that would keep his cock half hard the rest of the night. He'd growl in content even as he pulled the boy close, fitting there bodies together, spooning the slender boy on the bed. He's soothe him, running his hands across his feverish skin, kissing the moles across his shoulder and neck even as he whispered. Good boy; perfect; such a sweet little mate; so good for his alpha. And Stiles would preen with the praise, tucking himself against Derek, letting him hold him, protect him as his body calmed and his heart slowed. 

It wasn't the first time he'd imagined being with Stiles, but he'd never imagined it quite like that. 

A grunted cough pulled Derek from his thoughts and his heart picked up. The Sheriff was waking, his slow heart beat picking up as he woke. Derek panicked and looked down, looking at the mess he'd made as he'd fantasised. His cock was out, wet and shiny from the precum he'd used as lube and hanging obscenely from his jeans. Beneath him, on the floor was one of Stiles' t-shirts, crumpled and dirty and now covered in Derek's cum. He quickly grabbed it and wiped his hands, using it to clean his shaft before tucking himself back in. He shut down the ended clip and was about to click out of the folder when two words caught his eye.

Top five.

Without thought he connected the thumb drive he'd brought and copied the folder over, saving the clips for later. He could hear the Sheriff moving about now, twisting on the bed to sit up, groaning as his joints clicked. Derek disconnected the drive and logged off, mumbling at the computer to hurry as it slowly shut down. The Sheriff was up now, moving across the room to the door. He glanced over and cursed to see Stiles' room door wide open. To get to bathroom, the Sheriff would have to pass his son's room and Derek was in plain sight. 

The Sheriffs door opened and the man's heavy, lumbering steps got closer. Derek closed the lid of the laptop and rushed to the window. The Sheriff passed Stiles' door, looking in, more out of habit than anything before ambling past, missing the window slowly sliding closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long but everyone I sat down to write, the story would take on a mind of it's own and by the end, it was completely different than I wanted it. But I have a few things written up so hopefully the rest won't take as long.

Derek listened as the rattling sound of Stiles' jeep drew closer, his body tightening with anticipation. He waited as the boy parked, the slamming of the jeep door making his breath hitch, the slide of the key into the lock, making his hands curl against his faded jeans. His cock pulsed as he heard the boy's uneven footsteps ascending the stairs and it took everything in him not to pounce when the bedroom door was opened. 

It had been three days since he'd last been in Stiles' room, three days since he'd discovered the boys fantasies and fetishes and he'd spent those three days and nights touching himself more times than he could count. He'd felt like a teenager again, his cock hardening at the slightest thought , and he'd thought a lot, about Stiles and the porn he'd found. 

He watched with a predatory gaze as Stiles dumped his bag in the floor, his attention on his phone as he moved closer, unaware that he wasn't alone. When the boy finally looked up and spotted him, flailing in fright, Derek didn't bother suppressing a chuckle. 

"Fuck! Jesus Derek! What have we said about sneaking up on unsuspecting humans? It's gives them heart attacks dude!" Stiles squeaked. 

"I didn't know you were so filthy Stiles." Derek commentated, ignoring Stiles' outburst. He watched in fascination as the boy's face shifted from one of annoyance to confusion. With a smirk, Derek pointed over to the laptop and the widening of Stiles' eyes followed by the small gasp of horror told him that the teen knew exactly what Derek was talking about. 

"You have quite the collection." Derek taunted. "Very....varied." His grin was wicked as he watched Stiles' face pale and he chuckled as the teen tried to stutter an excuse. 

"Wha...what! Were you...did you watch the porn in my computer? 'Cause that's not mine! It's Scott's! I'm just...saving it?" Stiles panicked.

Derek rose fluidly, his muscles rippling beneath his clothes and he itched to take them off, to strip them both of their clothes and state this hunger Stiles invoked. He took a step forward and smirked when Stiles took a mimicking step back. As if in a dance, they moved, Derek advancing and Stiles retreating until his back hit the bedroom door and Derek was upon him. 

He growled, his face buried against the boy's neck, savouring the spicy cinnamon scent of Stiles, the tang of fear and embarrassment breaking through the sweet scents that made Stiles unique. He breathed in deep and hummed, settling his body against the teens, slotting them together like jigsaw pieces. His large hands wrapped around Stiles' hips, hips that cradled his own perfectly. Their chests pressed so tight that he could feel the hard little pebbles beneath Stiles' shirt. 

Stiles squeaked, his hands fluttering before coming to rest hesitantly on his biceps. "Derek?" 

"Mmmm, I think video five was my favourite, but video two came in a very close second." He whispered against Stiles' clammy neck, his tongue eager lapping at the salty flesh. 

"I..I..."

"I watched them all Stiles. Watched them and imagined you, your body and tight little ass. Your pretty eyes and your sinful mouth. I came time and time again, imagining you all spread out for me, begging me to fuck your little hole. To wreck it." He groaned at the vision behind his closed eyes, of Stiles laid bare across his black sheets, skin as pale as moonlight dotted with dark stars. His eyes heavy with arousal and his mouth shiny and red, the corners cracked from where they'd stretched obscenely around his cock. 

Stiles groaned as Derek thrust his hips slowly, the hard length of him pressed insistently against his groin. The fingers around his arms tightened, blunt nails digging into skin and he hissed in pleasure. He couldn't stop his lips from trailing small barely-there kisses across the expanse of Stiles' neck, his hands sliding beneath the band of the boy's t-shirt in an effort to feel his warm, smooth skin and Stiles' only response was to moan. Loudly.

"Will you let me Stiles? Will you let me wreck you?" He sinfully whispered against the shell of the boy's ear and Stiles shuddered.

"Ye...yes." 

Derek growled in triumph. He slotted his tingling lips over Stiles', claiming him in a brutal kiss that had the boy panting, his hands clawing at Derek's shoulders for purchase as he Derek released the full extent of his hunger. The kiss was harsh and dirty, tongues battling and teeth nipping before Derek broke away and latched on to the teens pulse, sucking the skin hard to leave a mark. His mark. 

"Derek! Please.." Stiles begged, his body vibrating, unable to stay still beneath the onslaught. Derek could feel his struggle to stay still and with a move born from his werewolf strength, he turned Stiles and threw him into the bed. 

Stiles gasped but the scent of his lust, thick and heavy in Derek's nose, increased. With a growl, Derek stalked forward, stripping off his Henley as he went, his muscles bulging. When he saw Stiles' appreciative glance, he couldn't help but preen in pleasure. He opened his jeans, freeing his shaft from the confining material with a sigh of relief, glad he forgone underwear. 

"I want your mouth Stiles. Your rosy lips, so plump and glistening after you bite them, and you're always biting them. I want to see them stretched around my cock." 

Stiles nodded hurriedly, licking his lips like he could already taste him. His eyes were wide and glistening, the pupils large enough to hide their beautiful amber colour. 

"I've thought about your mouth a lot you know," he told the boy as he crawled towards him, forcing him back against the mattress as he straddled his legs, "every time you babble, every time you sass me, every time you defy me, I've thought about pushing you into your knees and shutting you up, making you submit." 

He kept moving until his knees were resting beneath Stiles' armpits, his ass pressed against Stiles' chest. He looked down at him, burning the image into his brain. The teen looked good beneath him, just as he suspected. Natural. Like he was supposed to be there. He slowly pulled the edges of his jeans aside, letting the garment slip down his hips until the full, heavy weight of his shaft popped free, the tip glistening. Stiles' eyes grew impossibly wider and he smirked, gripping himself firmly, stroking his cock a little to tease.

Stiles licked his damn lips again and Derek growled, angling the tip down. With heavy breaths, he painted those plump cushions with pre-cum, gliding himself across the delicate skin with a shudder. He could feel every little ridge and crack against his sensitive skin and the head twitching as Stiles' panting breaths bathed it's wet surface. 

"Open your mouth baby, just a little more." He groaned when the tip slotted into Stiles' mouth for the first time, the snug, wet heat encasing him like a furnace. He pulled it back out its so he could see it again, repeatedly, over and over, just plopping the head of his shaft inside the small opening. The sight of Stiles' lips stretched even that little bit was torturously delicious. 

Stiles' hands sat cautiously on his hips, fingers curled around the band of his jeans. He looked up at Derek with trust, his eyes open and body relaxed, despite the pounding of his heart. Moving slightly, Derek leaned over, bracing his hand on the cover above Stiles' head, anchoring himself as he slowly fed his cock deeper, panting as Stiles' tongue rubbed across the underside, the tip dragging across the thick vein underneath. The boy could only take a few inches before the large intrusion made him gag but the sight of tears gathering in his eyes and redness in his face was enough to make those few inches worth it. He'd make sure to train him, have him on his knees as often as he could until the teen could take every inch down his slender throat. 

With a groan he pulled back, pulling out completely after only a few thrusts. The position was wrong and as much as he wanted to pin Stiles down as he fed him his cock, the need to have him on his knees, head back as he accepted Derek's shaft was too much to ignore. 

Standing, he pushed his jeans down to his knees and beaconed Stiles over. "Come here baby. On your knees." He commanded softly.

Stiles almost fell from the bed in his haste to comply and only a moment later he was knelt, his thighs between Derek's spread feet. He had to look up, he'd tilted so far back he could see the bulge of his Adam's apple clearly. Biting his lip, Derek cupped the back of the boy's head, his hand fisting in the short, messy hair as he held him steady. He guided himself back in, and like a key into a lock, he slid in smoothly.

Stiles took more in this position, his throat open and waiting. He took about half before gagging, his eyes streaming and his face reddening before Derek pulled back and let him gulp in a breath, but because it felt so good, that tight restriction as his throat tried to force him out, Derek did it again.

"Fucking beautiful. Look at you, all red and teary, your lips cracked and stretched, my cock bulging in your smart mouth. But your eyes Stiles, fuck, your eyes are begging me. Do you like it Stiles? Do you like being a good little cock sleeve for me?" 

Stiles moaned and the vibrations rattled across the skin of Derek's shaft like an earthquake, the flesh quivering as his balls drew tight and his thighs tensed. He could feel the building orgasm, the coil of pleasure in his stomach tightening with every thrust. 

"Yeah, that's it baby. You love this, you love having my cock in your pretty mouth, all hard and wet. So hungry for it, aren't you?" He sped up his thrusts, making sure to keep the hand on his cock in place so as not to hurt the teen. "Rub your little dick baby."

It was almost like Stiles was waiting for permission as his hand flew down to his crotch before Derek even finished, cupping and rubbing himself with a high pitched moan. His eyes slid closed and his hips rocked forward. Derek stuttered and slowed, trying to stave off his orgasm as he watched, the sight sending a flush of heat through his body. Stiles' face was a dark shade of pink that extended down to his neck and beneath the collar of his shirt, tears and snot covering the flushed skin making it glisten. The small whining noises he made as he sucked, his tongue rubbing continuously across the head of his cock with every pass, were driving Derek mad and the fast humping motion he made as he rubbed his little cock was beautiful.

"Are you gonna cum baby? So quickly? Gonna fill your panties with hot stick cum?" He taunted as Stiles jerked and twitched before moaning loud and long, his hand stalling and pressed tight against his jeans. "Fuck that's hot." 

Derek pulled his cock free and let go of Stiles, causing the boy to tip forward slightly at the suddenness. He reached down and tugged on his balls, the large sacs full and heavy between his legs as his free hand ran the length of his shaft. 

"I'm gonna cum." He felt the thick flesh in his hands pulsing in time with his heart beat and as he looked down he stroked faster. Stiles looked wrecked, his face red and wet, his lips pink and shiny, his eyes lashes clumped together with tears and his eyes followed Derek's hand like he was starving and Derek was the last source of food. "You want it Stiles, don't you? Want me to cum for you? Want to taste it on your tongue and drink it down? You ever tasted cum before baby?"

Stiles shook his head, his mouth parting instinctively, hungrily. 

"No, but you want to don't you sweetheart. Want to be my cock hungry little slut, keeping me warm and sated inside that little mouth of yours. Beg me Stiles. Beg like a good little cum whore."

"Please." Stiles croaked, his voice cracked and broken. "Please Derek."

"You can do better than that baby." He grinned.

"Want your...want your cum. Need it."

Derek didn't think Stiles could get any redder but he did. "That's good baby. Ok, open you little mouth and stick out your tongue." 

Stiles tilted his head back slightly and did as he was told, his body bouncing slightly on his heels as he waited. Derek moved his hand faster, his release imminent and with a snarl, he came, shooting his seed across Stiles' upturned face. He made sure to coat the boy, covering his cheeks and nose, his tongue, chin and throat as he panted. The boy whined in pleasure, his body sagging slightly in relief, like the tension had been drained out of him, leaving him dated and relaxed. He never closed his eyes and Derek felt a flash of pride that he trusted him so much.

"Good boy. Such a good boy for me sweetheart. So beautiful, face painted with my spunk, all filthy and used." He slotted the head back inside the warm cavern of Stiles mouth as the last few shots dribbled out before stepping back and pulling his jeans up, tucking his semi hard cock back into the leg. Taking his phone, he quickly opened the camera and took a close up of Stiles' face, saving the image for later. Maybe he'd start a new folder just for this. 

"You did so good Stiles, taking my cock like you were made for it. I'm proud of you baby." He whispered affectionately as he rubbed his hand absently through the teen's hair. Stiles preened at the worlds, a happy hum working past his abused throat. "It won't be long before you can take my cock all the way."

He helped Stiles stand and guided him to the bed, sitting him in the edge before he leaned down and kissed him. Unlike the first, this kiss was soft and gentle, caring. He could taste the tangy, saltiness of his spunk and without thought, he started to kick at Stiles' face and neck, bathing the boy. He didn't want to Stiles to wash and remove his scent. Once he was sure the boy was clean, he used his shirt to pat him dry before pushing him back and leaving the room to get him some water. 

"Derek?" Stiles called out hesitantly on his return. "Is this...are we going to...do this again?"

"Do you want to?" Derek would love nothing more than to spend the rest of his life corrupting the boy, moulding him into the perfect lover, loving him unconditionally. Stiles nodded, unsure and a little embarrassed. "Good."

"Are we...are we together?" Stiles looked down at the bedding, picking at invisible lint and refusing to meet Derek's eyes.

"Yeah." He smiled gently.

Stiles smiled shyly and Derek leaned forward, kissing a peck onto his forehead. "I'll call you later ok?"

With a nod and a final kiss, Derek pulled on his damp shirt and took in a heady breath at the scent of their cum and sweat combined before making his way out of the windows.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek waited impatiently outside of Stiles window, crouched like the creeper Stiles accused him of being as he listened to the boy and his father talk inside the room. He slipped his hand inside his pocket and fingered the scrap of material inside, his cock throbbing against his jeans. Lately, hard and throbbing seemed to be his constant state whenever he visited Stiles, the teen driving him to distraction even when he wasn't around until his control shattered and all he could think about was climbing through the teens open window and slipping his cock between his wet ruby lips. 

They hadn't gone further than that and truthfully, despite the growing need to bend the boy over and fuck him hard, Derek didn't mind. He loved the feel of his cock sliding across Stiles tongue, the tight heat of his throat as it squeezed the tip and the gagging noise as he struggled to swallow. For weeks now, Derek took his mouth every chance he could. In the Camero at the school with Stiles leaning over the console, his head bobbing as Derek struggled to stay still; in the locker room after practise with Stiles straddling the bench, wearing nothing but his jockstrap as Derek held his head still and slowly forced himself deeper into his waiting mouth; in Stiles bedroom with the Sheriff downstairs and Stiles laying across the bed, his head hanging off the side for Derek to fuck, gagging and choking as he struggled to keep up with Derek's pace. Every day he used him and now it was all he could think about. 

The Sheriff finally bid his son goodnight and closed the door, his heavy doors steps receding as he headed back downstairs. With Stiles finally alone, he slipped inside the room and pounced. Stiles made an adorable little sound of fright as Derek lunged, knocking him onto the bed before claiming his mouth in a heated kiss but the little 'eek' soon turned into a moan as he let his weight settle, his legs pushing between Stiles and his hand fisting the teens hair. 

"Derek..." Stiles tried to complain. "My dad's here." 

Derek ignored him in favour of renewing the bruise he'd made in the boy’s clavicle, the slight yellow brown mark fading over the weeks. His teeth gripped the salty skin and he sucked, hard, making Stiles gasp in pain even as his hips jerked beneath him. He knew his boy loved to be marked, to have the world know he was owned. 

"Derek!" 

"Needed to see you." Was all he could say as Stiles' shirt was rustled up to his throat. As the smooth, pale skin came into view, the boy’s tight little nipples hardened in arousal and the scent oozing from his pores making Derek growl and grind his hips, rubbing his aching cock against the boys groin. He had yet to see Stiles completely naked, letting the boy keep his trouser on during their times together but tonight... tonight he was going to finally get to taste Stiles the way he wanted too. 

"Derek!" Stiles gasped, trying to keep silent, his hands fisting in the alphas hair. Derek's grin was feral were it pressed against the kid’s torso, fangs big and sharp against the fragile skins. 

Sitting back, Derek pulled off his jacket and Henley, never taking his hungry gaze from the sight before him, his eyes tracing the blush that spread across Stiles face and neck, following every delicate vein beneath paper thin skin. The need to mark and claim was urgent and he forced his fangs to recede before leaning down and biting against the boy’s pec, a stark pair of teeth outlined around his little nipple. 

Stiles squealed in pain but the rush of lust that flooded the room told Derek he was ok, the pain heightening his arousal. Impatiently, he pulled the flimsy fabric from his pocket and dangled it above Stiles face. Time to move forward.

"I want you to put these on after your shower." He commanded, his voice leaving no room for arguments. Stiles' eyes widened and he hesitated for only a moment before his head bobbed shakily. Climbing back off the bed, Derek let Stiles up, his eyes tracking him as the teen slowly stood and straightened his clothes, his movements uncoordinated and jerky. 

When Stiles left the room, Derek's gift scrunched in his hand, the wolf felt tight, wound up like a coil waiting to spring and it took everything in him not to follow. To pass the time, he sat at Stiles desk and flicked through the kid’s jotter, distracting himself with the change in homework from when he was a kid. He studiously avoided listening in as the shower switched on and the sound of Stiles beneath the water made him harder. He wasn't sure how that was even possible, his cock already a rod of steel and flesh but somehow, he managed, growing thicker and hotter beneath his constricting jeans. 

When the bedroom door finally opened, his head snapped around, the predator in him focusing on his prey. Stiles' hair was still damp and his skin glowed from the heat, but he was also hesitant, embarrassed as he cautiously snuck into his own bedroom, his eyes downcast and his face crimson.

"Let me see." Derek growled impatiently. Stiles flushes red for a moment, his heart racing before he closed his eyes and let go of the towel around his waist, letting the wet fabric fall to the floor, exposing the secret beneath. Derek rumbled, the sound starting deep within his chest before slipping past his fangs. The boy was beautiful.

Stiles blushed deeper and ducked his head to hide the small smile gracing his lips, letting Derek know he'd said the last word out loud. 

The flimsy fabric, a small pair of crimson, lace panties he'd ordered online, hung low on Stiles hips, cradling his cock and balls perfectly. Somehow, the material made him look... softer, feminine and Derek tightened his hands into fists to stop himself from pulling the boy close. He could tell Stiles was nervous, whatever hang-ups he had about his body plaguing him, making him doubt himself and for the first time in a long time, he wished he was smooth talker, like Scott. That he knew what to say to ease his fears but it just wasn't him. Instead he could only show Stiles how beautiful he looked. How much he wanted him, need him in a way he hadn't needed anyone since the fire. For Derek, actions spoke louder than words and he was desperate to shout.

"Come here." Derek ordered, spreading his knees to give the boy space. Stiles trudged forward, his eyes searching Derek’s, probably waiting for the scorn or ridicule he was so used too from the teens he knew. Once he was close enough, Derek held out his hand, his expression giving nothing away. He needed Stiles to take the next step, to accept derek and the trust he asked for. The teen didn’t hesitate to place his smaller hand in Derek’s and it made something in his chest constrict. Without a word, he pulled Stiles closer, moving the boy until he was straddling his thighs, his long coltish legs spread across his own. 

Derek let his eyes roam, spanning the pale chest and delicate skin before him. He couldn’t wait to mark him up, to suck bruise after bruise across his flesh to let everyone know he was taken. His fingers joined in, tracing the muscle and veins beneath the surface, mapping the moles that dotted his skin until he slipped two fingers into the waist of the red panties. His cock lurched at the heat from Stiles’ skin, the promise of hot, tight heaven and he growled, the sound animalistic, before pulling the teen closer and claiming his mouth. His teeth nipped viciously even as his tongue soothed, his hands clenched around his hips bones tight enough to bruise all while Stiles held on for the ride. Breaking away, he panted against Stiles’ neck, bathing the area in his scent. 

“Fuck! I think you better get your pretty mouth around my cock baby, before I pin you across this desk and fuck that little hole of yours.”

Stiles gasped and squirmed before hastily pulling back and dropping to his knees, his hands scrambling to open the buttons on his jeans, Derek ran his hand through his dark hair, needing to keep them off the cock hungry little slut, especially as he whimpered once Derek’s throbbing shaft popped free. Stiles worked quickly, his tongue flicking over the head, his hands stroking the base before he opened his mouth and swallowed, taking over half before pulling back. He gulped, saliva flowing fast between his lips and moved forward to take more. 

“That’s it. Good girl.” Derek cooed without thought, his mind hazy from pleasure. He only realised what he’d said as Stiles pulled back in a hurry.

“What?!”

Derek froze before flashing his eyes, the need to dominate and make Stiles submit rearing its head. “I said good girl. That’s what you are, isn’t it? My good girl?” he challenged. 

Stiles swallowed nervously, unable to look him in the eyes as he thought. 

“Well?” Derek leaned over and cupped the boy’s chin, turning him back to face him. In a gentler, quieter tone, he whispered. “If you ever want to stop Stiles, all you have to say is wolfsbane. I’d never hurt you. You know that, right?” It seemed like an eternity as Derek waited for Stiles to respond, each second like a blow to the chest. 

“Yes.” The teen replied shyly, a small smile on his face. That one word was like a punch to the gut, pushing all the air out of his lungs in relief. He smiled back quickly before once again locking his lips against Stiles’, this kiss slower and more intense than the last. 

“You have no idea what you do to me.” He admitted in a worried voice. It was true, Stiles didn’t know the extent of Derek’s feelings for him, the need and desire. “Get on the bed baby, let me see those panties.”

Derek urged Stiles to stand and dragged him over to the bed, his wet cock skimming across the boy’s skin as he crowded against him. Turning him around, he kissed him once before pushing him back and climbing between his spread legs. Derek slid his hands across his hairless legs. Lifting them easily behind the knee. 

Derek had never felt more like an animal than he did at that moment, with Stiles before him, his pale skin glowing against the dark blue bedding. Like a canvas ready to paint. He could see the minute tremors that shook him, the nerves and anticipation coursing through his veins. The panties were cut like shorts, cupping the swell of Stiles ass and riding low on his hips with a small black bow sown on the front, sitting right above his little dick.

"You can't even see your little cock like this, it's so fucking small." Derek groaned, his hands clenching against Stiles' thighs where he held him open. It was a good thing he did as Stiles' flush deepened and his legs strained to close at the comment. 

"Derek!" The teen gasped in embarrassment.

"It's true baby, lying like that with your legs spread open for me, I can't see that tiny, little prick of yours." Derek smirked. "More like a big clit than a dick, isn't it?" 

Stiles squirmed beneath him at the harsh words but his body and scent told Derek he was farm from hurt. The teens bottom lip was red and puffy, captured tightly between his teeth and his eyes were dark and hooded. Derek struck the flesh of his thigh, a quick tap that echoed in the room and made Stiles squeak. 

"I asked you a question sweetheart. Can we call that tiny thing between your legs a dick? Or is it your clit?"

Panting, Stiles swallowed. "My... my clit." He breathed with a shudder, his hips twitching. "God... please Derek, touch me. Please!" 

Derek loved it when Stiles begged, loved to hear the desperation in his voice as he struggled to speak. "Where should I touch you baby? Here?" His hand trailed across his navel to cup him, his fingers nudging against the boy’s balls. "Or here?" Further down he reached, circling his rim beneath the fabric, pulling a wrecked groan form Stiles.

"There! Please touch me there's 

"You want me to touch this little pussy? Get it nice and wet?"

"YES! Please!"!

"I want to taste it baby. Want to feel you around my tongue, as you squirm. Would you like that?"

"Yes! Derek... please...."

"Ask me baby." Derek grinned wickedly as Stiles struggled to lay still, his hands clenching in the bedsheets beneath him and his hips rocking, seeking friction.

"Please Derek!" 

"Please what?"

"Please... please use... use your tongue."

"Where?" He could see Stiles was reluctant to ask, too embarrassed to say the words but he pushed anyway, needing Stiles to be just as into this as he was.

"Will you... please use your tongue... on my... on my... pussy!" He shuddered, as if a weight was released and Derek leaned down to kiss him, taking the boys abused lower lip into his mouth, soothing it. 

"Anything for you sweetheart." He whispered. "Get on your hands and knees."

Stiles quickly complied, almost kicking Derek in his haste until he was facing away, his arms shaking in excitement or nerves or anticipation, Derek didn't know but he didn't think they would hold him up once Derek got started. 

"Put your head down baby, that's it, let me see that sweet cunt." Stiles gasped, burying his face in the pillow as Derek ran his hands across his back. He could feel everything, his thumbs tracing each notch in his spine and his fingers probing the hidden muscles in his back as he dragged them from shoulder to tail bone. He loved the hitch in Stiles’ breath, the small shudder he gave whenever Derek touched him. “Look at you, so desperate your shaking. Do you need my mouth that bad Stiles? My tongue? Are you that empty?”

 

“I need you Derek… please!”

He finally moved his finger to the waist band of the panties, slipping them inside to tease the top of Stiles cleft. The boy stopped breathing in anticipation as Derek slowly slide them down, an inch at a time until the fabric bunched beneath his cheeks, his little dick and balls still trapped inside. 

 

“Have you been touching yourself Stiles? Have you been slipping your little fingers into your hungry pussy?” He asked gruffly. 

 

“No, wanted… wanted you to be the first.”

He had to take a minute, his eyes clenched shut and his hands fisted at his side as he struggled to breathe through the sudden rush of heat in his veins. Stiles hole, small and untouched, lay nestled between his firm buttocks, the pretty pink rosebud teasing him, taunting him. Making him desperate to see it stretched open and wrecked, his cum dripping past the puffy rim. With a shake of his head, he forced himself to calm, to take it slow. Despite his desperate need, Stiles wasn't ready for that. Not yet. 

“Derek?" The teen called out hesitantly. 

"I just... I just need a moment baby. Need to calm myself. Seeing you like this, presenting yourself to me, your sweet little hole, untouched and teasing me... makes me what to mount you right now. Slam my cock inside your virgin pussy and fuck you raw. I can't wait to see you stretched around me, to feel that tight heat as I take you." He confessed gruffly, his large hands kneeling Stiles ass, pulling his cheeks taunt and his thumbs stroked around the small hole. "Bet you'll feel like a vice, clenching around me, sucking me in."

"Oh god!" Stiles moaned into the pillow beneath him, his back arching. It did nothing for Derek's self-control. 

Derek raised a hand and spanked him, leaving a red print on the milky skin. "Behave baby. Stay still, unless you want me to lose control." 

Another soft moan and a little shake of Stiles' head made Derek grin. He knew Stiles loved it when he talked to him like that, to hear the dirty words slipping from his tongue even if they embarrassed the boy, but he also knew that Stiles wasn't ready to be fucked, not completely. 

"I'm going to taste you know sweetheart, lick you open with my tongue until you scream, begging me to let you cum like a bitch in heat." His words were followed by a slow swipe of his large tongue, from taint to tail bone. Stiles squeaked, his body jerking at the sudden move before he groaned in pleasure as Derek lapped at his entrance. As soon as his breath ghosted over the sensitive nerves, Stiles cried out, his hips angling back for more. 

“Greedy little slut.” He cooed affectionately before licking a long, wet stripe across the surface. The first taste wasn’t enough and soon Derek lost himself in the act, his tongue pushing and probing, forcing its way past the tight ring of muscle. Spit flowed like a river, covering Derek’s chin and neck as he slurped and sucked. He could feel the velvet walls of his channel, so hot and tight. He growled, losing control and his fangs pressed insistently against the small entrance as he forced his tongue deeper. He needed more. 

Vaguely, he heard a muffled scream, followed by a string of curses and promises as Stiles begged, he could hear the tears in the boy’s throat, his face pressed against the pillow as he tried to hide his reactions. “Derek!... Der… please!... please…” 

Derek pulled back just enough to let the tip of his finger slip passed Stiles’ rim, the digit sinking in with ease. Both moaned, Derek at the tightness and Stiles at the intrusion. With slow careful movements, he fucked his finger in and out, wriggling it around to stretch the boy open before adding a second. 

“Feel that Stiles? Feel my fingers inside you, stretching you open? Getting you nice and loose for when I finally slide my cock inside your little cunt. You’re going to feel so fucking tight around me, milking me before I even slide all the way in.” He growled, his tongue pushing between his fingers as they spread. Stiles was a mess beneath him, his hips jerking without rhythm or finesse, to desperate to care as he begged. 

“Derek, please… please… I… I need to cum… please.”

“Cum for me baby, squeeze that pussy around my fingers. Let me feel you.”

With a harsh gasp, Stiles came, his body spasming and writhing. For a moment, Derek thought his fingers would break as he tightened further, clamping down with each wave of ecstasy. When his body slumped, the alpha carefully pulled his fingers free, placing a gentle kiss on the slightly gaping hole before turning the boy over. Stiles lay panting, his body limp and flush and his eyes closed. Ignoring his own raging erection, Derek crawled to his side and lay a soothing kiss on his head, gathering him close in his arms. 

“You ok?”

“That was… amazing. I’ve never cum like that before.” Stiles whispered, his voice hoarse and weak. Derek chuckled and ran a soothing hand across his boys back, enjoying the feel of him beside him. As his breath evened out and his heart calmed, Derek thought he’d fallen asleep until a small hand reached down and cupped him. With a his, he thrust forward, his body eager for the climax he’d denied himself. 

“Stiles…” he moaned, reaching down to cup one of the boy’s cheeks in his hand, bringing their hips flush as he rocked forward. the wet feel of Stiles’ panties, cum-soaked and sticky, felt amazing against his shaft, the rough texture urging him on towards the finish. 

“Derek… cum.. please…” Stiles begged, his mouth brushing against his clavicle. That was all it took, the scent and touch of the boy in his arms and the threat of his teeth against his throat and Derek came, hips stuttering as he coated the front of the panties with his seed. Blood filled his mouth as he bit the inside of his cheek, desperate to keep quiet so as not to rouse the sheriff but it was hard. 

Feather light touches stroked him through his orgasm, his body bowed over the boy beside him as he whispered affectionate words in his ear. Words like mine and good and alpha. With a final pulse, he stopped, feeling like he’d ran the length of the preserve. 

The two lay in silence, their body’s tangled and breaths mingling before Derek signed, resigned. “I should probably go.” He grinned a little as Stiles whimpered and clung harder, disliking the idea as much as he did. 

“Will I see you tomorrow?” The teen asked. 

“After school.” He promised, sliding off the bed and straightening his damp jeans. “I’ll meet you here.” 

He slipped his Henley back on and grabbed his jacket, smirking at the sight on the bed. Stiles lay twisted, His body bare and marked save the panties covering his little clit and bunched beneath his ass. “You better get dressed, in case you catch a cold.”

Stiles snorted and gave him the finger, snuggling deeper into the pillow with a yawn. “Night Sourwolf.”

“Night… Princess.” Derek leapt from the window, narrowly avoiding the pillow aimed for his head. With a carefree laugh, he made his way home, already imagining all the panties and stockings he was going to buy for his girl.


End file.
